Pick-up trucks and other motor vehicles can include an open-topped bed for carrying various cargo. The bed can be covered to minimize the infiltration of dirt, debris, and/or other unwanted items into the bed and to protect cargo located in the bed. For instance, the bed can be covered by a tonneau cover. The tonneau cover can also improve the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle. The tonneau cover can be selectively attached to and detached from the vehicle. Various types of tonneau covers are available, including hard-top types and soft-top types. Hard-top type tonneau covers have a rigid cover portion typically constructed of metal, fiberglass or the like. Soft-top type tonneau covers have a soft cover portion typically constructed of canvas, vinyl or a weather-resistant fabric.